


What's Done is Done

by Moonlightmusic



Series: Chronicles of a Thief [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen, Thieves Guild, these poor thieves can't catch a break can they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: With a string of jobs coming the guilds way, Zayra was the first to volunteer seeing as she’s been gone for three moths. However, with the client being a ghost from her past, now she’s conflicted on what to do. Not to mention the fact that another ghost comes into play.





	1. Chapter 1

The afternoon sun was beating down as Zayra as she left Honeyside and started to make her way over to the secret entrance. A few days prior she had just returned back to Riften after being gone for three months on personal business, and therefore she was catching up on some much needed sleep. In fact, she wished she had a few more days of rest, but there was guild business that she needed to attend to.

According to both Brynjolf and Mercer, another potential client wanted them to do a string of jobs and was coming out to talk to them about it this afternoon. That’s not unusual for them, however the fact that they were going to meeting in the Cistern was weird. First time clients are never met there and even long term clients usually meet with them on the surface. However, she knew there was no reason to question it as it really wasn’t anything too significant. Instead, she took it as she would any other potential job.

Climbing down the ladder, she gave Sapphire a quick smile and hello as she made her way over to Mercer’s desk. There, he and Brynjolf were having a quiet conversation only to stop when they noticed her approaching.

“When is the new client supposed to arrive?” she asked while rubbing her eye. She was still very tired, exhausted actually, but she knew better than to skip this meeting. With missing three months’ worth of jobs she needed something like this now.

“Any minute now,” Brynjolf told her and gave her a pat on the back. He then left to go to The Ragged Flagon to escort the client here. With that, she took a few steps towards Mercer who was just staring off into oblivion.

She lightly brushed her hand across him, bringing him back into reality. He glanced over at her, grabbing her hand to give it a quick squeeze and then letting it go before looking away again. Brynjolf and Sapphire knew of their relationship, but they didn’t know the complete extent of it. They were becoming more than just occasional lovers, and even now they were just starting to admit it not only to themselves but to each other as well. They both knew it was bound to happen, and they were better off just accepting that fact than trying to ignore it. Still, that didn’t mean they would go public with their relationship. There were many reasons on why it needed to remain a secret.

“So,” she softly interjected through the awkward silence surrounding them, “what’s our clients name?”

"Sebaelon,” he told her. “But I don’t know his surname, I don’t think he gave one.” She was taken aback by the name, her eyes widening for a moment. He noticed and gave her a look of slight concern, but all she did was shake her head. Nothing else was said after that.

Both looked up when they heard the sound of the door opening above all the chatter. In the distance they saw Brynjolf returning with a man slightly smaller in stature. As they got closer one could see his short hair that was graying and his clothing was that of a commoner. To anyone else he looked like a normal man, but to Zayra there was something more about him.

It couldn’t be him she thought to herself as her heart began to race. Her chest felt tight and it was becoming hard for her to breath. She leaned on the table for a moment, feeling faint all of a sudden. She felt Mercer put a hand on her, which she quickly pushed off. She needed to leave, now.

“I need some fresh air,” she mumbled as she ran out with tears falling down her cheeks. Brynjolf gave a confused look to Mercer who gave him only a shrug back. He had half a mind to follow her, wanting to ask her what caused that sudden burst of emotions, but he knew he shouldn’t. As Guildmaster, he had to talk to Sebaelon right now, but still she didn’t leave him mind.

Back outside, Zayra felt like she was losing control. Her mind was racing and her heart was beating way too fast. She wanted to scream, to cry, and part of her wanted to die. She couldn’t explain what she feeling other than the fact it was terrible. It was becoming even harder for her to breath without hyperventilating, her chest began to tighten a little more, and she just felt so dizzy like she was going to faint. In a way, she felt numb but still she could feel everything. It didn’t make sense; she’s never felt like this before. It was awful, terrible in fact.

She fell to the ground and screamed, yet it was barely above a whisper. It hurt to breathe because she was crying and it was hard to cry because she couldn’t breathe. It felt like there was nothing else she could do but suffer, but she knew she had to do something. She pushed herself up, but still she sat on the ground. Bringing her knees to her chest, she rested her head on them and tried to control her breathing. Slowly, she would breathe in and out. It took many attempts, but at one point it works. Soon enough, her chest didn’t feel as tight, her heart stopped pounding, she no longer felt faint, and she could finally breathe properly.

Gradually Zayra stood up, thinking about the man she saw in the Cistern. Sebaelon. She knew the name was all to familiar, yet she had hoped it was a case of two people having the same first name. Never did she think she would have to see him again, and in fact she didn’t wanna see him again. She thought he would’ve left after that night in Solitude.

What was her father still doing in Skyrim?

She wanted to go home but she knew she couldn’t. She had to return to the Cistern, there was no other choice for her to make. Once she was sure she was fine, she walked towards the secret entrance and made her way back down into her second home.  

Making her way down the ladder, she looked over at Mercer’s desk and saw him standing there and talking with Brynjolf and Sebaelon. Instantly, she and Mercer made eye contact, and he whispered something in Brynjolf’s ear as he walked towards her.

“Are you okay? What happened back there?” he asked once they were in close contact. The words came out harsher than he probably intended them to, but that’s not what was bothering her.

“Nothing,” she lied to him. “I was just having so trouble breathing and I needed some fresh air.” She fumbled on her words, making what she was saying less and less believable.

“Please don’t lie to me Zayra.” He made a motion as if he was going to grab her hand, but stopped before he could do so. There were too many people in the Cistern.

“I’m not Mercer,” she said as a tear fell down once more, which he wiped away. “I just can’t do any jobs right now, that’s all.”

“Who is he?”

“Nobody. Why are you asking?”

“Because you were fine the moment before he walked in. It’s obvious you know who he is and it’s pretty fucking obvious he did something to you,” he explained. “Just tell me.”

It seemed as if words were stuck in her throat, and she stuttered over syllables. “I’m sorry Mercer but I have to go. Just give the job to someone else.” As she tried to leave, he grabbed her wrist. She yanked out of his grip and left, and still he didn’t follow. He wasn’t the best when it came to comforting others, and he definitely didn’t want to make her any more upset. Instead, he turned back around and walked back to his desk. He gave Sebaelon a cold stare as he shook his hand and said his goodbye, and then began to talk to Brynjolf about how to set up the upcoming jobs.

~~~

A few more tears had streaked Zayra’s face as she returned to her home Honeyside. She wanted to sleep for an eternity, and she didn’t want to leave her house until her father left not only Riften but Skyrim as well. When she entered her house, she had planned on jumping straight into her bed and falling asleep.

However, the two uninvited guest sitting in her home was going to make that impossible.

“What are you two doing her?” she groaned.

“I just needed a place to rest for an hour or two before I head out for my job,” Rillisandra told her, her face showing great concern.

“I didn’t want to stand in this hot sun all day,” Sinyaramen sarcastically stated not looking up from his book.  

Usually Zayra had no problem with her friends, mainly Rillisandra, using her home as a place to rest before long travels or even spending the night. However, today of all days was not a good choice. She just wanted to be alone, to sleep, but it looked like that wasn’t happening for a while.

“Are you okay?” Rillisandra asked. “Did something happen at the guild? Something with Mercer?” The final comment caused Sinyaramen to scoff and roll his eyes and he turned a page in his book.

Starting to become angry, Zayra looked over at the Altmer. “I don’t need your fucking bullshit today. You know I don’t consider you a friend, so you can get out of my house right now.”

He closed his book and gave her a harsh stare. “You’re just mad because I’ve told you from the start that Mercer only wants what’s between your thighs and nothing else.” His voice was cold and condescending. “The fact that you actually love him and you think he loves you is downright pathetic and only degrading to yourself. Well, what’s left to degrade.”

“Stop it,” Rillisandra barked at him. “Just go Sinyaramen.”

He threw the book on the ground as he got up. “You’re just mad because I’m right.” And with that he left.

As the door shut Zayra took a seat on her bed and Rillisandra sat next to her. “I’m sorry,” Rillisandra told her. “I don’t understand why he feels the need to be so rude all the time.” Zayra said nothing and only shrugged it off. “Do you wanna talk or do you just want me to leave?”

She sighed, looking over at her. While she really didn’t feel like talking to anyone, she knew it was better to get these feelings out in the open. “A new client came into the guild,” she started to explain. “And it was my father.” After a short pause, she told her what had happened afterwards. She didn’t like reliving the events, but it did seem easier to understand and comprehend what had happened.

Rillisandra put an arm around Zayra, trying to console her. “That’s awful Zayra, I can’t believe he got such a reaction out of you.” She wanted to ask her why it got such a reaction out of her, but knew it was better not to ask. If Zayra wanted to tell her then she would, there was no reason to press her.

Zayra thanked her. “You know I love you dearly as a friend and I usually don’t mind when you come over, but could you please leave? I just really wanna sleep and be alone.”

Rillisandra nodded. “Of course, I understand. Sleep well, and I hope you feel better sooner than later.”

They both stood up and hug one another, and Rillisandra left. Zayra got out of her guild armor and put on a black tunic that Mercer left behind. With that, she got in her bed and under the covers. In only a matter of moments she fell asleep, finally feeling completely calm.

~~~

Hours later Zayra awoke. She got out of bed and looked out a window, seeing it was completely dark. Any other night she would’ve went out to the docks to look at the stars, but honestly she didn’t want to leave her house in fear she would somehow run into her father. Seeing as she hasn’t eaten all day, she was going to make herself something simple for dinner but then she heard a knock at the door. She contemplated for a moment, deciding on whether or not to answer it. Shrugging to herself, she answered it.

Mercer stood on the other side.

“Can I come in?”

She nodded, stepping out of his way to he could come inside. “I just got up. I was gonna make myself something to eat,” she told him. He looked around for a moment, and then took a seat on the bed. She sighed, looking over at him. “I know why you’re here.”

“Then enlighten me,” he simply stated yet very soft.

“You’re gonna ask me what’s wrong and how I know Sebaelon and why he caused such an extreme outburst of emotions from me.” She took a seat next to him, deciding she wasn’t hungry anymore. “Am I right?”

He nodded and looked over at her. “I don’t like seeing you that way,” he told her. “You know, all upset and I don’t know the reason why. Honestly, you scared me back there.”

“I scared myself too.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. There was no reason to lie anymore, the truth was going to come to light at some point, especially since they were going to be working with him. She might as well tell him now and get it over with.

“He’s my father,” she told him. “Sebaelon’s my father.”

Mercer went wide-eyed for a moment, and many thoughts raced through his mind. He was shocked and slightly confused and even a little bit angry. None of it was towards her however, all of it was directed at Sebaelon. What did he do to her he thought to himself.

“I never told you why I’m in Skyrim did I?” He shook his head as he inched a little closer to her. She took a deep breath, and looked him the eyes.

“I guess I’ll start at the beginning. I was born and raised in High Rock near Daggerfall. My parents worked with the royal families and we ended up getting all these connections which led to us getting quite wealthy. With all the connections, my father ended up meeting many women whom he became very interested in. He ended up having multiple affairs with them. My entire family knew but we all knew better than to say anything.

“My father got caught once by the husband. He wanted to surprise his wife and caught them in bed together. He was able to bribe the family and we all acted as if nothing ever happened. The other family left the next day, and then a few months later they were back on more business. I guess my father didn’t learn from his first mistake because he slept with her again, and again he got caught. Except this time, he couldn’t bribe his way out of it.

“We were forced to leave as our reputation was beyond repair, besides they didn’t want him there anymore. We ended up at a small village outside of Evermor. One night we all went to bed, and the next morning my father was gone. He left nothing behind and even took a lot of our money. We all were devastated and some nights my mother would wait up for him thinking he would come home. He never did.

“A few years later I got a letter from him. He told me he was in Skyrim, in the Solitude jail to be exact. He asked me for my help to get him out. I wanted to say no, I really did, but I couldn’t. He wasn’t the best person and he made so many mistakes, but he was my father. I couldn’t say no. So I left too, and I haven’t been home since.

“When I arrived in Solitude and I made my way to the jail, I saw him for the first time in years. I even talked to him a bit and we came up with a plan to get him out. He even told me he was sorry for the pain and trouble he caused. I left and came back later that evening and I got him out, but then we were on the run again. A guard spotted us and next thing we knew we were being chased. The only other thing I remember from that night was him telling me he was sorry again, and then he tripped me. He never looked back and continued running as the guards got me.

“I spent the next two years in jail where I learned the trade of being a thief by fellow inmates. I was actually supposed to spend five years in jail, but they let me out on good behavior and because they didn’t see me as a real threat. One of my friends told me to head down to Riften and join the Thieves Guild as they could use someone like me. I guess you can tell I followed their advice.”

Throughout her story, she stumbled on her words a bit and even a few tears fell down her cheek. It wasn’t something she enjoyed talking about. However, Mercer listened to the entire story, trying his best to comfort her even though he didn’t know how.

“I’m sorry Zayra,” he told her. “I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better.”

She placed a hand on his knee. “There is something you can do.” He cocked any eyebrow at her. “Can you spend the night? No sex or anything, I just don’t wanna be alone anymore.”

Without hesitation, he nodded. She leaned over a kissed him, and then both got for a minute. Mercer began talking his guild armor off, and Zayra reminded him that a pair of his gray pants were in the bottom drawer as she blew out a few candles in the room. Both returned to the bed and while he laid on his back she rested her head on his bare chest to listen to his heartbeat. Both had an arm around one another, and he lightly scratched her back in an attempt to calm her as she drifted off to sleep with him to shortly follow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were awkward. Zayra wasn’t coming near the guild to avoid her father, and it was concerning to most. Mercer did his best to delude everyone, claiming she had gotten sick while she was gone. There was no reason to tell others the truth, it was something they didn’t need to know unless she herself told them. However, he hopes she comes down sooner than later.

During the mornings, he’s been setting up the jobs that Sebaelon requested. It was going to bring in not only a great deal of septims but more clients as well, and that was something the guild needed to continue getting back on their feet. At night, he would go and check up on her. Sometimes she would open the door and others not, but he heard her footsteps which was enough for him.

He was concerned for her, but he honestly didn’t know what to do. There was only so much he could say without sounding redundant, and he felt as if there was nothing he could do. It was something she needed to work out herself and all he could do was help her along the way. Even though she had asked him not to, he’s given her a part of the job. She wouldn’t be alone however, Brynjolf and Vex would also being doing a bulk of the work. It was a multiple person job, and he wanted only the best of the best doing it. He just had to include her.

She might hate him for a moment, but it was done the best interest for her and the guild.  

After putting the final touches on the plans, Mercer set his quill down and straightened his back. With nightfall coming, many thieves were either returning or leaving. There was nothing else for him to do, and his eyes started to burn from staring at the parchment for so long, so he took it upon himself to leave. As he stepped out from behind his desk, he noticed a figure coming towards him. It was Zayra.

“Hey,” she said softly. She didn’t look at him, her gaze was kept at the ground. It was obvious she was tired and didn’t want to be here.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he stepped back to his desk. She followed and all but leaned on it, her eyes closing for a moment.

“I’m tired but I can’t sleep,” she told him. “I haven’t actually slept since the night you were there.” It was something he understood well. Insomnia plagued him many nights, and he knew it most likely had to do with the fact he has the Skeleton Key in his possession. In fact, he’s noticed many things changed about him ever since he stole it. Nevertheless, that’s why many of his nights have been spent down here. If he couldn’t sleep he might as well work.

He wanted to touch her, but there were too many people present to do so. Instead, he tried to look at her with sympathetic eyes. “Can you come down tomorrow morning? I have to give you your job.”

She let out a sigh. “I knew you were going to do that.” Her voice was completely monotone, her face emotionless. She was tired beyond belief. “But yea, I can make it down.” She said nothing more and leaned on the desk, her eyes fluttering from heaviness.

“Go home Zayra, you need some sleep.”

“I know that,” she yawned, “but I told you I can’t.” The way she looked at him was questioning, he could tell there was something more she wanted to say. In fact, he knew exactly what it was.

“Go home and I’ll be there in ten minutes.” A tiny smile formed on her tired face, and she nodded. He watched her leave and waited a few moments before following her.

~~~

The next morning, Zayra and Mercer awoke and hurriedly got dressed to head back down to the cistern. There was no point in one leaving later than the other, they were late as it was. She decided to take the blame for it, even going to the point of making up a story they could use. However, he told her there would be no need for it, but he kept it in the back of his mind.

When they arrived, they saw Brynjolf and Vex waiting by Mercer’s desk, one more impatiently than the other. The two standing eyed the two walking to the desk, but said nothing on the matter.

Taking a step behind his desk, Mercer opened a drawer and pulled out a few pieces of parchment. He handed them to the three standing on the other side, and they all quickly skimmed it.

“In front of you is the first job you’re going to do,” he began. “Instead of tacking it on all to one person, I’ve given it to multiple so it not only is it in theory easier, but also won’t take as long. Now, all jobs will b-” he was interrupted by the sound of a booming voice coming their way.

“Starting without me eh? Isn’t that a little rude?” The speaker was uncouth and haughty, which made everyone look over. Only Zayra’s eyes went wide when she saw the person behind the voice. Sebaelon. Her father.

“Nice of you to finally join us,” Brynjolf said in an almost playful voice, trying to defuse the tension that had arisen.

“Ah, sorry about that. You know how women are, always wanting to talk the morning after.” He laughed at his own remark, and Zayra turned away. She glanced at Mercer, and he whispered calming words.

“Sebaelon,” Mercer drew out, “you already know Brynjolf so meet the other two who will be doing your job.”

He looked at the two women and smirked. “I thought you said you were sending your most qualified?” The comment caused them both to roll their eyes, and Vex gave him a look of disgust.

“I can assure you that Vex and Zayra are,” Mercer explained. His voice was strained and annoyed, and if looks could kill Sebaelon would be six feet under.

He shook Vex’s hand, who mumbled the words sexist cow under her breath. Even though she didn’t want to, Zayra turned around and looked at him while holding her hand out. The moment the two made eye contact, his went wide. He opened his mouth to say something, but Mercer interrupted him.

“As I was saying before I was interrupted, all the jobs will be handled down at Solitude. You three will travel down there together. Your jobs are on the paper, but they’re not the only ones, which is why accompany you three a few days later. Any questions?” All three shook their heads. “Good, be ready to leave within the next few days.”

Leaving his desk, they heard Mercer ask Sebaelon to stay. Vex walked to The Ragged Flagon door while the other two walked over to the seating where Sapphire sat. While they all talked, Zayra kept looking back, her eyes bouncing between the two. The two she sat with noticed, but assumed she was looking at Mercer.

“You two are an interesting pair,” Sapphire stated causing Zayra to look back with a questioning eyebrow. “It’s just that no one would expect you two to get together. It works though, you two fit each other well.”

“He’s happier,” Brynjolf told her.

“Happier?” Zayra lightheartedly questioned as she gestured back toward his desk. They all looked and saw Mercer with an irritated snarl as he continued to talk to Sebaelon. In fact, it looked as if he was arguing with him.

“Well, let me put it a different way. He’s a lot less irritated. Sometimes I even see him smile,” he told them. “It’s nice actually. Reminds me of my first years in the guild.”

"Oh yeah. I always forget Mercer wasn’t always the Guildmaster,” Sapphire replied.

“Yeah,” he mumbled as he leaned back. The way his eyes glistened and how his lips formed a small smile told all he was reminiscing on old times. “When I first joined I practically followed him around like a lost puppy. He was the one that brought me in and spoke on my behalf to Gallus. I know it might be hard to believe but he wasn't always this way. I mean, he still had his moments but he was a nice and genuine guy. If a member needed help he was one of the first to offer. I remember I went of a job with him once and he had to lift me over a wall so we could make a clean getaway. It’s funnier than it sounds.” He went on to talk about more fond memories that brought smiles and laughs to the trio.

“I wonder what changed in him,” Zayra interjected. Again, she looked back at him and still he was arguing with her father. I wonder about what she thought to herself.

  Brynjolf shrugged. “Stress most likely. He took on a lot when he became Guildmaster.” She nodded while getting up and causally stretching.

“I better head home. I need to read over this job and start mentally planning. I’ll see you guys later.”

With a wave and simple goodbyes from the others, Zayra walked to the secret entrance and left. However, what she didn’t know was that her father and Mercer had stopped talking and one had followed her out.

~~~

Before Zayra had headed home, she made a quick stop to The Bee and Barb to talk to Marcurio. While she was gone, she had spotted a few items that she thought would tickle his fancy and she wanted to at least show it to him. When she arrived, and said hello to him, the two shared a drink as she presented him with the magical tombs and scrolls. He thanked her and they talked a little while longer. When the sky turned dark she knew it was time for her to leave and she said goodbye and left.

Yet she didn’t get far when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. When she tried to move the grip only got tighter.

“I have to know if it’s actually you,” the voice said. A tiny tear rolled down her cheek, she knew exactly who it was.

“Let go of me.” Her voice was harsh, strained, and very annoyed. This was not something she wanted to do, not now and honestly not ever. Again, she pulled her arm but this time he finally let go. Against her better judgement she turned and let him see her face. “What in gods name are you doing here?”

“Zayra.” That’s all Sebaelon said and a thick silence surrounded them.

“Say something or I’m leaving,” she demanded. She shouldn’t have given him the choice, she should’ve just left, but she knew that wasn’t the best option. Still, he said nothing. “Stop staring at me and talk damn it.”

“I didn’t think you’d be here,” he admitted to her.

“What? You thought I’d be rotting in jail? Because that’s where you left me.”

“I thought you’d be home.”

“I can’t go home, thanks to you father.” Her words cut like daggers at him, especially when she spoke the word father. “Then again, they’d probably welcome me with open arms before giving you even a passing glance.”

“I said I was sorry,” he told her. He sounded upset, but she didn’t care. To her, he didn’t have the right to be. He caused all of it.

“Sorry doesn’t even come close to making up for what you did and you damn well know that. Why do you always have to find others to do your dirty work? What, you’re too lazy or stupid to do it on your own?” Years ago, she never thought she would speak such words to her father, hell even a few days ago, but tonight she didn’t care. She wanted him to know her real feelings.

“Don’t talk to me like that, I’m still your father,” he reminded her.

“Then maybe you should act like it,” she bit at him. “Now get out of my sight.” Those words made her sound like Mercer, and she had hoped they would scare him off at least but he didn’t move.

“Look I understand you hold a grudge against me, but don’t take it out on the jobs. You don’t wanna screw them up, trust me Zayra.” It was his turn to return the harsh words, but they didn’t affect Zayra in the slightest. At least, not yet.

“Is that a threat?”

“I don’t know, was it?”

She didn’t say anything and shook her head in annoyance. Turning, she began to walk in the direction of her house, but stopped. She wouldn’t dare let him know where she lives, that would only lead to trouble. No, she needed to go somewhere else, and Mercer’s house was the answer. Again, she turned, and purposely shoved into him as she walked to his home. However, he followed.

What a dumbass she thought to herself. “Don’t follow me.”

“I need to talk to you,” he explained to her. He tried to grab her shoulder, but she moved before he could touch her.

“You had your chance and you wasted it.” She reached the front of his door and hastily knocked on it. Come on Mercer she thought to herself, please be here.

“Why are you acting like such a child?” She didn’t answer. “Zayra, answer me,” he practically commanded.

“Take the fucking hint,” she told him as she continued to knock. She made a mental note to get herself a key to his home. Tears filled her eyes and started to fall. She just wanted this to be over, she wanted Mercer to open the goddamn door.

“You’re not gonna have much of a choice. We’re gonna have to talk sooner or later, so why not now?”

Before she could answer, the door swung open and Mercer stood on the other side. His aggravated expression changed the moment he saw her. She walked in and past him, telling him to quickly shut the door. He saw Sebaelon and snarled, all but slamming the door shut.

“What happened?” he asked as he followed her into the dining room. She took a seat on the table and began to tell him. A few tears fell down her cheek, which he wiped away for her. When she finished the short yet emotional story, he let out a hefty sigh. “I don’t know what to say,” he admitted to her.

She looked at him and a final tear fell. “He had a point, I was acting like a child. Gods, I let my emotions get the better of me.” She fell back on the table and stared at the ceiling. Now she was pissed not only at him but herself as well.

"He left you for the guards,” he reminded her. She didn’t say anything, instead she just closed her eyes. “You have the right to be upset.”

“I know that,” she harshly stated, “but I also know better.” She felt him grab her hand and pull her up, so now they were looking at one another. “You’re not mad at me, right?”

He confused look formed on his face. “No, why would I be?” He inched closer to her and put a hand gently to her cheek. In response, she put her hand on top of his.

“It’s just a feeling. Whenever I’m mad at myself I feel as if everyone’s mad at me,” she admitted to him. They said nothing else for a few moments and instead closed their eyes and rested their foreheads together. It was calming for her and something she definitely needed right now. He then whispered something which then led to her kissing him on the lips.

~~~

A week later Zayra, Brynjolf, and Vex stood together in the Cistern. They were getting ready for travel but wanted to tell Mercer beforehand. However, he was nowhere in sight, which was rare for the guild. In fact, he’s been gone for a few days which only added to the unusualness. To be honest, it worried them.

"So what do you we do?” Zayra questioned.

“He knows where we’re going,” Vex reminded them. “We can just leave.”

Brynjolf wore a worried expression. “That’s true, but still… This isn’t like Mercer.” He looked over at Zayra for a moment, indirectly asking if she had any clue where he was. She only shrugged. “This isn’t like him,” he softly repeated to himself.

“I guess we can leave him a note,” Vex interjected. “You know, telling him that we left.” Both nodded at the idea, and Zayra volunteered to go write it.

When she got behind his desk, she opened a drawer and picked up a blank piece of parchment. With the quill in her hand, she dipped it in the inkwell and began writing.

_Mercer,_

_Brynjolf, Vex, and I have left for Solitude. We were planning on telling you face to face, but you’ve been gone for the past few days. Everyone’s noticed and while most won’t admit it, we’re worried about you. I’m very worried about you and I miss you. I hope wherever you are, you’re safe._

_Love,_

_Zayra_

There was more she wanted to say, but decided against it. It was bad enough she signed it with the word love and mentioned that she missed him. Placing it on his desk, she hastily strode over to Sapphire asking her to make sure Mercer got the letter. When she nodded, Zayra was on her way and she, Vex, and Brynjolf left to travel to Solitude.

~~~

Mercer let out a groan as he felt another kick to his ribs. The pain he was in was agonizing, and crimson all but blinded his sight. He couldn’t move, his hands and ankles were bound, and his body was most likely covered in bruises. He had hoped at one point he would become numb to the pain, however that had yet to happen. It was all he could feel.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and his thoughts jumbled everywhere. Yet when footsteps entered his ears he was brought back to reality. He turned over and made eye contact with him.

“Are you ready to talk?” The voice was condensing, even mocking, and all it did was piss him off.

“Fuck you,” he spat. Small trails of blood ran down his nose and lips, hitting the floor with silent thuds.

“Aw Mercer, why do you have to be so defiant?” He bent down and Mercer filched, but all he did was roughly grab his chin while the other sat him upright. “You know I don’t like it when I get the wrong answer.” And with that he punched Mercer, leaving him to fall on the ground once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Zayra, Vex, and Brynjolf have been in Solitude for the past week and completed the jobs they were assigned, yet Mercer was still nowhere to be found. If the trio wasn’t concerned before, they were now. Sitting at a table in the Winking Skeever, they talked softly to one another as the other groups chattered over the sounds of the bard’s singing.

“Now I’m scared,” Zayra admitted as she took a sip of her mead. Honestly, it tasted terrible but she needed something to soothe her, yet it barely did the job. She was beyond scared. So many thoughts ran through her mind

“Even I feel the same,” Vex replied leaning back. “I had a thought lingering in the back of my mind that he took it upon himself to get to Solitude before us, but it’s obvious that isn’t the case.” The others nodded, agreeing with her. “Where in Nirn could he be?”

Brynjolf let out a long sigh, tapping his fingertips softly on the table as he thought of the best way to ask his question. “Zayra did he say something to you the last time you saw him?” The question caused her to go red in the face while Vex only cocked an eyebrow.

“So it’s true,” she stated as she turned to her. “What some have said is true.” Zayra opened her mouth to defend herself, but Vex cut her off. “Save your breath, I’m not judging you. What you and Mercer do in your personal lives is your business. Besides, it’s not the first time two members of the guild gotten together and it definitely isn’t the last. Just keep it all between you two.”

Feeling a sense of relief, Zayra nodded. She took a deep breath and looked at Brynjolf to finally answer him. “Nothing that relates to this,” she told them. “In fact, he asked me which day I thought was best for him to leave.”

He mumbled words under his breath, but said nothing to them. In all honesty, there was nothing to say that hasn’t already been said. They were worried, they were scared, they were concerned. Yet it felt like there was nothing they could do. While they knew what had to be done, they needed to find him, they had no clue where to start. It was frustrating, beyond frustrating in fact.

Taking it the worst was most likely Zayra. It was the man she loved that was missing, and she didn’t want to imagine where he is and what could be happening to him. She hoped it wasn’t anything bad, but the feeling deep down in her gut told her that wasn’t the case. It was Mercer, therefore it just had to be bad or else they wouldn’t be worrying or even better he would be here.

She downed another bottle, she didn’t want to think about it.

Their heads perked up when they heard another guest welcomed, and they wore an irritated expression when they saw who it was. Sebaelon. Of course, it was fucking Sebaelon. Of all places, he had to be here, and all knew it wasn’t a coincidence. The jobs he requested was based in Solitude, and Zayra knew he spent a few years here locked up. They all knew he had to know something.

Both Brynjolf and Vex were about to stand up, but Zayra beat them to it and told them to stay. She felt like she was burning from anger, and now it was all directed towards him. He had to know something about Mercer’s disappearance, and if he claimed he didn’t then he was lying. There was no doubt in her mind.

When she got over to him, she didn’t bother to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention or even give a simple greeting. No, she roughly slammed him into the wall beside them, knocking a few bottles over in the process.

“Where the hell is Mercer?” she demanded, harshly poking him. He didn’t answer for a moment, mainly from the shock which was evident with his wide eyes and sweaty palms. “Fucking answer me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His voice was trembling, probably from fear. She had a similar look to Mercer, one that wanted to kill or at least severely harm.

She got closer to him. “You’re lying. I could always tell when you’re lying. You’re awful at it,” she reminded him.

People began to gather around them, and a few thought about separating them. Yet nothing came from that, all they did was watch. Even Brynjolf and Vex watched from the side, confused by some of the words she spoke.

“Are you telling that all this is just a coincidence? The job, Mercer missing, you being here? Is this part of your sick twisted game against me father?” The words that dripped with venom made the other two thieves go wide-eyed. In fact, it caused the other watchers as well. He said nothing, and it pissed her off. “Are you going to answer me or just stare like a dumbass.”

He gulped. “I have nothing to say.”  She rolled her eyes at the comment. “Now let me go.”

“Tell. Me. Where. He. Is.”

He only looked at her and didn’t say a word.

She didn’t listen, and grabbed a bundle of his tunic near his chest, balling it in his fist. She pushed him to the ground and went down with him. Without thinking, she punched him over and over again. A few people called for the guards while Brynjolf and Vex pulled Zayra off of him.

“What are you doing?” Brynjolf questioned, his voice a mixture of annoyance and fear. Zayra said nothing as she tried to break free of his grip, which only led to him holding her harder.

From the ground, Sebaelon wiped blood from his nose and looked up at her. “I’m sorry Zayra, I really am. He said he would clear my name in High Rock if I helped him. I just wanted to go home.” A few tears fell from his eyes, but she didn’t sympathize for him.

The inn-keeper told them to get out before the guards arrived, and the two had to practically drag the angry third one out. They left the city to ensure their safety, and took rest by the docks. If any guards pestered them they had coin to use as persuasion. 

“What were you thinking?” Vex all but yelled at her. “That was indirectly stupid on your part.”

Zayra sat, dangling her feet over the edge as she looked down at the water instead of the others. “I know and I’m sorry. I just... He knows where Mercer is,” she stuttered in her frustration.

Brynjolf put a hand on her shoulder. “Your heart was in the right place lass; you just have to work on handling your temper.”

She nodded in agreement, but still kept her gaze on the water. She couldn’t get what her father said out of her mind. It wasn’t the apology she cared for, but the man he was referring to. Was that the person who set this all up? Did he kidnap Mercer?

They needed to figure it out and quickly.

When Vex’s voice filled her ears, Zayra turned her face upward only to be met with her father. He was the last person she wanted to see, yet the letter he was holding in his hand seemed interesting. Still, they all look at him with an angry eyes and snarls, their arms crossed as well.

Even though Vex demanded that he leave, he didn’t and limped over to Zayra. His nose was bruised and his lip was red, but otherwise he was probably fine. He handed the letter to her. “Here, you might want to read this. I really am sorry Zayra, I thought I would help the situation. I don’t know what else to say.”

She looked him dead in the eye. “There’s nothing you can say. What’s done is done and there’s nothing you can do to fix it.” She almost crumbled the letter that rested in her hands, but she handed it to Brynjolf to stop herself. “You’ve caused enough trouble, just go.” She told him.

He sighed and started to say something, but instead chose to walk away. She wasn’t going to listen to him, and that was his fault. However, maybe he should stay and force them all to listen to what he knew, it would help them a great deal. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned back and looked at her one last time. This could only end in tragedy for one of these parties, and deep down he knew it would be his own.

When the time came, the truth would come to light.

Handing the letter back to her, Brynjolf and Vex got closer as Zayra stood up. She opened and began reading the letter aloud.

_Mercer’s “friends,”_

_As you can tell by now, a certain Guildmaster is missing. Where he is, I will not say, instead it’s time to play one of my little games. Seeing as you’re reading this, you’ve gotten past Zayra’s father Sebaelon. Poor bloke, just wanted to see his family again and would do anything to make that happen. What’s the harm in that? But I digress, you don’t care about that, do you? No, you want to find your “beloved” Guildmaster. Now I’ll make the first part easy. In Solitude, go to the Blue Palace to the Jarl’s private chambers. In there will be another letter. See? Easy. Just don’t get caught._

_-V_

They stood there in silence for a moment, their eyes shifting from the letter to each other. “Shit,” they all said in unison.

~~~

Mercer’s eyes were extremely heavy as he tried to open them. No longer was he laying on the cold hard floor, they had the courtesy to tie him to a chair. His head was pounding, heart thrashing, and his body was weak. He was no longer bleeding, but dried blood was matted in parts of his hair and the scruff of his chin. Due to the pain, he knew his nose was broken and an eye blackened.

Overall, he wasn’t having a good day.

He knew exactly who took him, it wasn’t hard to figure out. Besides, it was warned beforehand he just didn’t take it seriously. He didn’t think he had to, but the recent actions proved otherwise obviously. Now he sat in the dark room wanting to die but knowing he couldn’t.  

He flinched upward when he heard footsteps coming near him.

“Ah, you’re finally awake,” the haughty voice filled his ears as he tried to raise his head up. “I was beginning to think you were dead. Well, one can only hope.”

His eyes were barely open, but he could make out the figure standing before him. Fucking Virgrum. Mercer knew he wasn’t going to stay in the Windhelm jail for long, but he had hoped he would decide to leave Skyrim or at least leave the guild alone. Nevertheless, he tried to speak but his words couldn’t be heard.

Virgrum smirked. “What’s the matter Mercer? Khajiit got your tongue?” he asked mockingly. Even though he lightly nudged him, it still caused him to let out a low groan.

Finally, he was able to bring his gaze up to look at him. “What do you want?” he asked. Still, his voice was low and he stuttered as he used all his power to keep his head up. “Answer me,” he demanded but didn’t sound threatening in the least.

"Sorry,” he laughed. “I just think the sight before me is amusing. But you don’t wanna hear me laugh about that, do you?” He roughly grabbed Mercer by the chin, forcing his head further up. “Do you even think they’re looking for you? I mean, you aren’t the most pleasant guy around. You yell, throw out threats and demands, try your best to intimidate everyone to make up for your shortcomings. You aren’t an effective leader at all. In fact, I bet they’re glad you’re gone.” He let go of his chin, letting his head fall.

“Shut up,” he mumbled. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.” He tried to bring his head up to look at him, but the pounding was unbearable and his irritating voice wasn’t making it any better. He needed to find an escape, but it seemed impossible at this point. He knew all he could do is wait for them to find him, and hopefully soon.

“Maybe they’re glad you’re gone,” Virgrum put the thought in his head. “Don’t you think they would’ve found you by now? You’ve been gone a few days,” he reminded him. Mercer weakly shook his head, knowing that wasn’t the case. Yet, Virgrum continued. “Especially that lover of yours. Zayra, isn’t it? The one I almost killed in Windhelm. Surely she would’ve found you days ago, if she missed you that is. I guess the occasional rough fuck doesn’t mean anything to her.”

“Go to Oblivion,” Mercer managed to spit out. “You and her father.” While he was barely conscious when he was being tied to the chair, he can recall a few details. The major one being Sebaelon confining him to the chair, saying nothing other than that he was heavier than he looked.

“Ouch,” Virgrum sarcastically replied as he held a hand to his heart. “And here I thought we were getting along.” He let out a sigh. “I’ll be back in a few minutes so we can finally talk. Don’t go anywhere,” he told him as he poked his nose.

~~~

Brynjolf and Zayra waited outside the Bards College, awaiting Vex’s return. They knew it would be easier to send one than all to collect the hidden letter, and Vex volunteered without hesitation. While in theory this shouldn’t take long, she was just infiltrating a room, there were other factors that needed to be included, especially whatever the mysterious V was capable of. Yet, Brynjolf and Zayra had a good idea on who it was and therefore knew what could happen.

“I wonder if the guards are paid off again,” Zayra commented as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair. “Hopefully there isn’t an ambush in the room.”

Brynjolf put a hand to her shoulder. “Don’t think like that now, it’s only going to make things worse.” Even though he was trying to comfort her, his voice was distance. It was obvious he was lost in thought, maybe even blaming himself for what happened.

She lightly brushed his hand off, but before she could say anything Vex appeared. “They were expecting me, that’s for sure. I could tell by their glances. They did nothing though, let me go through as I pleased.” The other two gave a slight nod to what she said, knowing how similar it sounded to what Zayra experienced in Windhelm. The pieces of the puzzle were coming together, but this was only the beginning.

When the letter was handed to Zayra, she let out a sigh as she opened it to read it aloud.

_Mercer’s “friends,”_

_Ah, so you found the next letter. I told you it was easy, right? Maybe even too easy. But you want to know where Mercer is, so let’s go on to that. You have two options. You can play your luck and search throughout Hjaalmarch for him. That’s your hint to his whereabouts. Or you can play it a little safer and head to Morthal to the Moorside Inn and tell the innkeeper the phrase “When thieves cry I rise.” She’ll know what to do. Then again, you do have a third option. You can stop your search all together, I think Mercer would understand. Nevertheless, make your choice._

_-V_

As before, it took all her willpower to not crumble the letter and scream from frustration. She was sick of this. She just wanted answers and yet she was getting nothing. They were getting nothing.

“I think our best bet is to take the Morthal lead, the other is just too risky,” Vex imputed. Zayra only scoffed at it, handing the letter to her.

“Well you two can do that, but I’m not gonna waste any more time with this fucking game,” she told them, her words quite harsh. “There were two choices, right? Well I’m taking the other one.”

“Zayra, that’s too much ground to cover, especially alone. There’s no way you’re going to find him like that,” Vex informed her.

“Vex is right,” Brynjolf told her. “Morthal’s our best lead, even if it doesn’t seem like it. Just come with us.”

“No,” she barked. “Going to Morthal is basically giving up. How many more letters or even puzzles will you need to figure out before Virgrum gets bored and kills Mercer. Besides, who even said that they’ll lead us to him. It’s just a waste of time, and I don’t get how you can’t see that.” Her words were practically attacking them like daggers, and all it did was irritate Brynjolf.

“Listen Zayra,” his voice was all but booming in their ears. “I understand that you wanna find Mercer, we all do, but you can’t keep taking your frustration out on others. Stop yelling at me and stop yelling at Vex, it’s not helping anything. I know you love him and you’re scared about all that’s going on, but you need to realize something. I’ve known Mercer a whole lot longer than you have, so take all that you’re feeling and multiply it by 100, because that’s me.” He didn’t intend to sound like he was scolding her or even that he was completely angry with her, but he wanted to get his point across. He needed to. Everyone’s emotions were becoming heated, but only those two exposed it.

“I know Brynjolf, and I’m sorry I’m letting my emotions get the best of me. But do you see it the way I do? Like Vex said, everyone in the guild knows I’m with Mercer and soon enough will they’ll find out that the client who started all this was my father. They’re gonna put two and two together and think I had something to do with this. I have to fix it before that happens. I’m sorry.” With those parting words, she left the other two thieves and started her own journey alone.

“We can’t just let her go all by herself,” Vex finally chimed in. “It’s only gonna end badly.”

“I know, but I also don’t know what I should do,” Brynjolf admitted to her. Vex gave him a quick pat on the back.

“Here’s the new plan. I’ll go to Morthal and check out the inn. You keep an eye on her, make sure she stays safe. Hell, even you can do a bit of searching for Mercer. The two of us can meet up later and figure out what to do next.”

“I’ll try to make it the three of us,” he told her. While she didn’t agree with that aspect with Zayra being stubborn, she still nodded and the two followed in her direction, leaving Solitude.


	4. Chapter 4

Vex stepped inside the Moorside Inn, appreciating the warmth it had rather than the coldness of the outside. A few people lingered around, talking so they could tune out the annoying bard in the corner. Yet, it still felt empty, but then again Morthal was an empty city, especially after the fire incident.

Noticing the Redguard woman at the counter, she walked over there and caught the woman’s eye. Leaning on the counter, she whispered those words she was told to say. “When thieves cry, I rise.” Coking her eyebrow, the woman gave her a quick nod and walked away, telling her to wait right there. It left Vex alone with her thoughts.

On her travel over, she was with Brynjolf who explained more about the situation at hand. The man Zayra mentioned, Virgrum, was the false client. He was the one who set up that rigged job a month ago, the reason Zayra blew up at Mercer with accusations. He also happened to be Mercer’s step-brother, which only added fuel to the growing fire. Both Brynjolf and Zayra could tell by the ways things were set up and how the letters are written that there was no doubt in their mind it was him. Now all they had to do was find him, quickly, because they feared what he could and would do.

All parties were concerned with what’s going on, yet some more than other. In a way, Vex felt out of place. Yes, she cared about Mercer but not to the extent that they did. She just wasn’t close to him at all, and she was perfectly fine with keeping it that way. In the long run, it didn’t matter.  

A small thud brought her back to reality, and a wooden box was sitting in front of her. The woman barely gave her a glance, pushing it closer to her. Picking it up, Vex left to go to one of the tables, only to see Brynjolf and Zayra sitting at one in the corner. He motioned for her to come over, placing the box down between the three of them when she arrived.

Zayra only looked up at her for a moment. Her face was red and eyes irritated, as if she had been crying. With that, she kept her gaze on the table as the other two discussed the next plan of action.

“First things first, let’s open the box,” Brynjolf decided. With a swift motion, he removed the lid and let out a noise of disgust. Inside was a dried-up bloody dagger, two deathbells, chips of wood, a few strands of hair, and of course another letter. He let out a hefty sigh as picked up the letter inside. He looked over at Zayra, seeing as she’s usually the one who reads it, but still she didn’t look up.

He sighed, knowing it was particularly his fault. When him and Vex departed from one another, he had found her wandering around where the Hjal River goes into the Sea of Ghosts. He called her name a few times, but she didn’t respond. When he finally got her attention, they had an argument. He told her she was being selfish and reckless, as she wasn’t thinking about others but only herself. In retaliation, she told him he was being heartless and his claims of caring weren’t showing. A few more words were shared between the two before she broke, and fell to the ground in tears.

Concerned, he walked over and held his hand out, but she only pushed it away. Standing up on her own, she explained how she felt responsible for this happening. She claimed that if it wasn’t for her father’s returning, then none of this would be happening. To her, it was her fault and therefore she needed to fix it. With that, he told her that is wasn’t her father who caused this, but Virgrum. Sebaelon, like them, is just a pawn in the game. She shrugged, but did apologize for the way she was acting, which he returned. However, there was still a small amount of tension between them, yet it would probably leave in time. It had to or nothing else would get done.

Breaking the seal, he opened the letter and began reading.

_Mercer’s “friends,”_

_So, you took the easy way? I see. Best to follow a lead than blindly travel, right? I mean, either way you’ll hopefully find Mercer. One will just take longer than the other, but a mere matter of minutes can decide someone’s fate. Just be aware of that. You’ll be glad to know that there is only one more letter waiting for you. It will reveal the destination of your missing Guildmaster. However, it is up to you to find it. I can’t give you its exact location, that’ll make this too easy. No, I like messing with you, it brings me a sense of amusement. Here’s your hint:_

_Those born under are gifted with magic, except for those who show no talent. While I can’t help that, I can make things easier. You feel drained but not anymore, except the pain you feel is greater._

_Who am I? Or, what am I?_

_Now think fast, for his life is on the line. If you take too long, you’ll only find his lifeless body. Then again, maybe that’s what you want. Don’t forget, you can still stop. No one would blame you._

_Have fun._

_-V_

Both Brynjolf and Vex wore looks of anger and confusion, while Zayra had no expression at all.

“A riddle? We have to figure out a fucking riddle to find Mercer? That’s complete bullshit,” Vex stated, crossing her arms in annoyance. “Just who does he think he is?”

“Not to mention it makes no sense,” Brynjolf added. He placed the letter down and slid it towards Zayra. “Can you make anything out of it?”

She skimmed over the riddle a few times, only to come up with nothing. “I think it would be best to ask someone with a knowledge based around magic,” she added. The comment made Vex roll her eyes, as that part was obvious.

“Maybe it’s telling us the letter is near the college,” he told them. “But then again that seems so out of place, and definitely out of Hjaalmarch.”

“Virgrum said Mercer’s in Hjaalmarch, not the letters. They’re fair game to be anywhere,” Vex reminded him. She shifted her gaze to Zayra. “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“I’m thinking,” she told her. “There has to be someone here who not only understand riddles, but knows a lot about magic.”

Brynjolf slammed his palm against the table, startling the other two. “There is someone. The Redguard conjurer we saw on our way into the city, the one arguing with the other man.”

“He’s our best bet,” Vex said. “Let’s hope he likes riddles.” With that, the three got up and quickly left the inn with the box in hand. The moment they were outside, they threw it down and forgot about it as they went in search for the man.

~~~

How long has it been? Mercer certainly didn’t know. To him, it felt like an eternity but in reality, it must’ve been only a few days. Nevertheless, the pain has dulled. It’s practically nonexistent, mainly because he’s grown use to it, almost as if it’s an addiction.

Where they even going to find him? The question ran through his mind constantly. There was no doubt in his mind that they had to be looking for him, especially Zayra and Brynjolf, but the other question remained. He had no idea where he was, so how could the others know?

He just hopes they find him soon, he didn’t know how much longer he would be alive.

Earlier, he had watched Virgrum leave the place he was confined to. When the door open and some light shined in, he was able to catch of glimpse of the place he was at. It was wooden and shack-like, with an empty shelf in one of the corners. There was a chest too, and a few chairs scattered about. Other than that it was relatively empty, which meant he could be anywhere in Skyrim.

Still confined to the chair, he continually rubbed his wrist together. He was trying to fray the rope and make it break so finally he could be free, yet it did anything but. His wrists were burning for nothing, but still he wouldn’t stop. To him it was a distraction. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t feel the other pain.

Finally, he did stop when he heard the door open and his step-brother walked in. “You’re back,” he harshly commented.

Virgrum smirked. “I just needed some fresh air. I just hate being locked up in one place for too long,” he mocked. The comment made him snarl, but he said nothing. “I needed a few things so I took a trip to Morthal. In fact, I think I might’ve seen a few of your thieves.”

Mercer opened his mouth to say something, but his overall shock didn’t let him. Morthal? So he’s near Morthal? That would explain the cold and the faint sound of the water. It brought him a sense of relief, knowing they had to be close. Yet fear struck him again, as now he thought Virgrum did something to throw them off whatever lead they were going off of.

Virgrum walked over to hit the bottom of Mercer’s chin upward, causing his teeth to make a hard-clicking sound upon impact. “You look like a fool with your mouth hanging open,” he told him. “Besides, don’t get your hopes up. They were heading in the opposite direction of here.”

“That doesn’t mean a thing,” Mercer reminded him.

“It does actually,” he replied. “You see, I’m getting quite bored with you. If they’re not here within the next few hours, then I’m going kill you. It’s as simple as that.”

 “And what exactly will that do for you?” he questioned. “What will having my blood on your hands solve?” It was a worthless question to ask as he knew he wasn’t going to get a straight answer.

Virgrum gave him an irritated look. “Don’t play dumb with me little brother.”

“I’m not. It’s just a question. Now stop dodging it.”

Virgrum sighed, stepping away from Mercer. “Do you know what happened the days following your disappearance? No, of course you don’t. I can’t tell you how many septims my father had to lose at your wreathed mother’s request in searching for you. How many nights none of us got sleep because all we could hear was your mother’s sobs. So many times would she just stare out a window hoping you would return. It was pathetic really.”

“So this is all because my mother missed me?” Mercer interrupted.

“Shut up, I’m speaking,” he threw back at him. “And no, that’s not it. You caused my father a great deal of shame. A respected man of High Rock became nothing because all people would talk about was his terrible son. How he stole from the rich, how he vandalized property, how he broke into houses, and everything in between. They mocked him for it.”

“How vain and delusional are you?” Mercer again interrupted, which only irritated his step-brother more.

“STOP INTERRUPTING ME!” he shouted. He turned and walked back to Mercer, shoving his chair to the ground. When loud thud was made when they collided, and Mercer only cried in pain when he felt a kick to the ribs. “How do you not understand this?” He kicked him again. “Are you that much of a fucking idiot?” Another kick. “My father was respected. My father had a legacy. I was to follow in his footsteps.” Kick. “But now there’s nothing left to it. He’s now a laughingstock because of you. I’m a laughingstock. We still have out money, but it can only do so much.” One more kick. “My father gave you a giant house to live in, the best that septims could buy, and anything and everything you could’ve ever wanted. Yet, you threw it all away in a heartbeat. Why did you have to ruin everything my father had?”

Mercer couldn’t answer, he was in so much pain. Tears rolled down his cheeks and it was becoming hard to breath. Blood tripped in front of his eyes as he watched him step-brother walk behind him, untying his binding. Then his step-brother grab the front of his shirt, pulling him up so they could face each other eye to eye.

“Answer me,” Virgrum demanded.

“Fuck you and your lousy father,” he weakly spat. “With all the abuse I faced from him, you’re questioning my actions? I’m glad I was able to ruin what’s most important to him. I’m just sorry I wasn’t able to do more.”

"You selfish, ignorant, bastard.” He threw him across the room, making another loud thud. “I could kill you right now and not a soul would miss you.”

Using what little energy he had, Mercer pushed himself to his feet. “That’s where you’re wrong,” he told him. “In fact, it’s you no one would miss. Not even your father.”

The comment caused Virgrum to snap and he came hurling towards Mercer. Again, Mercer found himself on the floor, his face receiving blows from Virgrum’s fist. With adrenaline now running through his veins, Mercer was able to push his step-brother off of him. With the tables turned, he got on top of him, punching him repeatedly in the face. While he knew he should’ve taken this opportunity to run, he wanted some form of revenge.

Virgrum let out a lazy groan and his eyelids fell, his head moved to the side. With that, Mercer spit a mixture of blood and saliva onto his face and got off him. He started to walk toward the door, but didn’t get far when a hand grabbed his ankle, bring him down again.

“You think after a few punched I’m out,” Virgrum said, breathing heavily. He crawled over to Mercer, getting on top of his once more. “I’m much stronger than that.” He moved his hand to his side, and pulled out a dagger and put it at Mercer’s neck.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve had a dagger at my throat,” Mercer told him. “And it certainly won’t be the last.”

Virgrum smirked. “Well, I’m gonna make the last.”

~~~

After begging and pleading with the conjurer named Falion, they finally got him to interpreted the riddle. He only pondered it for a moment, and then gave them the answer. It was the one they were searching for.

The final letter was at the Apprentice Stone.

With quick thank you’s and goodbye’s, the three ran as fast as they could. They knew their time was running short, and each second counted. Not only was Mercer’s life on the line, but the guild as well. Everything was riding on this.

If Falion happened to be wrong, they had no idea what they would do. They didn’t have time to think like that however, they just needed to move and quickly.

Nevertheless, they ran as if their lives depended on it, and it a way it did. They treaded through the dirt-way path, soon switching into water and ice. Splashes and footsteps filled their ears as well as the occasional heavy pant from all the running. They only had a vague idea of where they were going, as they didn’t exactly know where the standing stone was. All they knew was that it was in this general area surrounded by water and deathbells.

Slipping and sliding due to the water on the soles of their boots and the loss of traction on the ice, it took all their concentration to run and not fall directly on their asses. Their efforts were about to be rewarded as they saw a wooden structure standing in the distance.

“Look! Over there to our left! I think that’s it,” Brynjolf yelled to them as they continued to run.

“It better be,” Vex said. “We don’t have much time.”

The harsh turn caused them to all but fall, but that didn’t stop them. Nothing could at this point. A few seconds later, they arrived at the front of the Apprentice Stone, all three breathing heavily from both fear and exhaustion. On the ground in front was the final letter, stained with specs of blood. Zayra quickly picked it up, reading it to the others.

_Mercer’s “friends,”_

_Congratulations on making it this far, I must admit I’m surprised. I didn’t think anyone cared this much about him, or maybe you just enjoy getting your pay. Nevertheless, that’s not what you three want to hear, right? No, you want to know the location of your Guildmaster. Just remember, you can still back out now. There’s still time._

_Mercer’s in the abandoned shack near the wreck of the ice runner. Now you best hurry, for I can’t tell you how much longer he has. Unless, maybe your goal is to find his lifeless body. At least then you can say you tried._

_Travel quickly._

_-V_

“That’s near Solitude, right? The wreck?” Zayra asked, her voice hesitating but hopeful. They were so close, all they needed was to go in the right direction once more.

Brynjolf nodded at her question. “So from here we just need to head northeast.”

“Then let’s not waste any more time,” Vex interjected. “We can’t afford to.”

Again, the trio was running and again they weren’t entirely sure where they were going. However, Brynjolf seemed confident as he took the lead and that was good enough for them. So many thoughts ran through their minds, and not all of them were good. A major one being that they were being misled. Virgrum wasn’t an honest person, and these letters didn’t excuse him from that. They feared they would arrive and there would be no shack, or that Mercer would be long dead, or he would still continue to missing. They don’t know what they would do if they found another letter.

Finally, they reached a small distressed building, which they had a gut-feeling it was where they were supposed to be. It was surrounded by deathbells, which was found in the box they received earlier. It was a hint that now they understood. Walking up to it, they tried to open the door but it wouldn’t budge. However, on the other side two voices could be heard. There were screams and yells and sounds of pain, and the occasional sound of loud thuds. That’s how they knew they were in the right place.

“Look, we don’t have time to lockpick it,” Brynjolf stated. “On the count of three, we’re gonna run into it. In theory, that should break it down.” The other two nodded, knowing it was their best bet to get in their quickly. They stood next to each other, forming a small line. “One. Two. Three.” On the final count, they ran and hit the door with their shoulders. Still it didn’t open. “Again. One. Two. Three.” With more force, they hit the door again, and this time luck was in their favor.

It swung open and now they were inside the shack. Their eyes went wide when they saw two men fighting, realizing it was Virgrum and Mercer. They didn’t go unnoticed either, as their arrival only made Virgrum angrier as he threw his younger step-brother to the side.

“Look who decided to finally join us,” he acerbically commented.  “Let’s hope your efforts weren’t a waste.”


	5. Chapter 5

For a moment, the three stood there in shock. There they were, they found him, and now came the hard part. They had to free Mercer from Virgrum’s clutches, and ensure their safety as well. The trio knew that was easier said than done.

“What? Are you three just gonna stand there,” Virgrum mocked. “At least make this a story worth telling.” Those words were dripping with venom, and his eyes were wide as if he was looking at his prey. In a way, he was.

Done waiting any longer, he lunged at them, Brynjolf specifically. He was able to get him on the ground, using his body to hold him down as he used his fist to punch him. In an instant, Vex was grabbing him in an attempt to pull him off. She eyed Zayra, and used her head to motion toward Mercer, who was lying motionless on the ground, his chest barely moving. Taking the order, she ran over to him.

Pulling him off, she shoved him back to the ground giving Brynjolf opportunity to stand. However, his head was pounding. Out of her sheath, a steel dagger appeared. “Fight me like a man instead of a coward,” she practically demanded. Before pushing himself up, Virgrum grabbed the lone dagger next to him. Once he was facing her, he smirked and came towards her.

Their daggers hit with a loud clink, continuing to do so with every swift movement. Both were breathing heavily and sweat war dripping from their brows from the actions they had faced beforehand, but that didn’t stop them. Each motion was precise, coming close but missing the skin as the other dodged. In an odd way, it was melodic, but there was no time to think about that now.

With Vex preoccupying Virgrum, as well as denying the assistance when Brynjolf asked, he ran over to where the other two sat. Zayra held Mercer’s face in her hands, obviously upset. Looking down at him, his face was bloody and bruised, and his nose was more crooked than usual. Cuts were in his armor which led to gashes on his skin.

The sight brought tears to both, thinking that shortly the end was near for him.

“I’m gonna go get some help,” he told her. “Just keep your eye on him, and Vex too. Okay?” She gave him a quick nod and he took that as his cue to run. Awful thoughts lingered in the back of his mind, and hopefully none of them would come true.

“Mercer,” she said softly, her voice trembling. “I promise we’re gonna get you out of here. You just gotta pull through, okay?” She gently stroked his cheek, yet still he didn’t move. More tears fell from her eyes. “Gods dammit Mercer, you can’t leave us.” She moved down, resting her forehead against his. “You can’t leave me,” she told him.

“You’re talking to a dead one sweetheart,” Virgrum taunted at her. However, through his distraction, Vex was able to get a cut on his cheek and a kick to the gut. He looked back at her with disgust as she wore sardonic smirk on her face. “You little bitch,” he growled at her. He moved to attack her once more, but an arrow to his shoulder started him, as well as caused some minor pain to tremble down his spine.

To his right where Mercer laid, Zayra now stood with her glass bow in hand, pulling back another arrow. “Don’t move or I’ll shoot again, and I promise I won’t miss your heart.” He only looked at her, a snarl forming and eyes practically becoming slits.

“You think your arrows can hurt me,” he said as he pulled the one out of his shoulder. “You’re just as delusional as he is.” With that comment, he moved but not towards her. Instead, he grabbed Vex and held her close to him, his dagger at her throat. “Don’t move or she dies,” he told her. “Now put your weapon down,” and so Zayra did, slowly. She didn’t want Vex to be harmed by her own defiance. No, she had to play along.

“Let her go,” she tried to intimidate him, yet she knew it wouldn’t work. His laugh told her that too.

“Don’t try to pull the tough act. It didn’t work in Windhelm and it won’t work now. Now I’m gonna give you two choices. You two can leave and act like none of this ever happened, as long as you leave Mercer behind. If you do that, I won’t come near your guild ever again. Or, I can kill you two right now and come after the entire guild as well. Make your choice and make it wisely.”

Again with the fucking choices she thought to herself, and yet she was conflicted on what to do. There was no way in Oblivion she would leave Mercer behind, even in the state he was in, yet she didn’t want anyone to get hurt by Virgrum. The thought crossed her mind to just bargain her life for theirs, but she knew it wasn’t the right choice, and she knew he wouldn’t accept it. All he would do is mock her for it.  

He pushed the dagger closer to Vex’s throat. “Make your choice quickly before I get bored,” he hissed. Zayra looked at Vex who showed no fear in her eyes. Instead, she showed irritation at both Virgrum and her dagger that now laid on the floor.

“We’ll leave okay? You won. Just let her go,” Zayra told him, defeated. A cruel smirk formed on his lips as he dropped Vex to the ground. The two women eyed each other, both knowing exactly where this was going. He walked over to her as she spoke again. “Are you happy now?” she asked but not wanting an actual answer.

He roughly grabbed her chin and forced them to make eye contact. “I wonder why Mercer’s so smitten with you, especially with you giving up so easily. But I’m not one to judge.” Before he could say anything else, a scream escape his lips as he felt a dagger go through his back. He fell to the floor as Vex stood behind him.

“How about that sweetheart,” she mocked as she bent down to pull the dagger out. He tried to get up, but her boot on him stopped that instantly. “Oh, I don’t think so. I would kill you but I think death’s too good for you.” The sound of groaning filled their ears, but it wasn’t from Virgrum.

It was Mercer.

Without hesitation, Zayra ran back to him as Vex made sure Virgrum stayed down. She fell to the ground, carefully grabbing Mercer’s face to look at him. With a muddled expression, his eyes were barely opened as he looked at her.

“Zayra?” he mumbled.

She didn’t hold back as she pulled him up to embraced him, tears falling down her face once more. While the sight at hand was upsetting, it wasn’t that that she was crying about. He was alive, and as of now that’s all that mattered to her. Now all they needed was for Brynjolf to return, and they needed to figure out what to do with Virgrum.

“Are you okay?” he asked. He pulled away from her and took a moment to look at her. Some of the blood from him got on her, and he tried to move his hand to wipe it away, but he was too weak to move. His body ached and felt entirely too heavy, and he most likely would’ve fallen without her.

Her eyes widened at his question. “Am I okay? Mercer, you’re the one who’s practically on his deathbed and you’re asking me if I’m okay.” She couldn’t help but smile at him as she wrapped her arms around him again. “I’m just glad you’re alive,” she whispered in his ear, softly kissing his cheek.

Helping him to his feet, she kept an arm around him to keep him up and standing. Even in pain, a smirk formed on his lips at the sight of Virgrum on the ground with Vex keeping him in place. He turned his head to look back to check if the rope that once kept him confined to the chair was there, and it was. “Vex, take that rope over there and tie the urchin,” he ordered. She nodded and did so, making sure the knots were tight. “Who’s the selfish, ignorant, bastard now?” he sneered. “Not so tough now, are you?” Zayra looked over at him, telling him not to take it too far.

A snarl appeared on his lips as he tried to move, but obviously failed. The rope rubbed into his wrist and ankles, slightly burning him as well. That didn’t stop him from looking up at him with anger-fueled eyes. “One day you’ll fall and nobody will be there to catch you.” Before he could say anything else, Vex gave him another swift kick to shut him up.

~~~

The moment they had stepped out of the abandoned shack, Brynjolf appeared with two priest from Solitude’s Temple of the Divines. While it had taken some begging and a few prayers, as well the letters to show as evidence, he was able to convince them to follow him. With the sight they were presented with moments after, they were glad they did. A thief who was completely black and blue, and covered in cuts and gashes and armor stained red. Another who had a few cuts and scrapes here and there. And finally, one who was covered in blood that most likely wasn’t her own and a tear-streaked face.

In an instant, the two priest, whose names were Silana and Freir, took Mercer into arms. Part of him wanted to protest it, as he’d rather be escorted by someone he knows, but he was too weak to do so. However, he was able to make one more command, this one to Brynjolf.

“Take Virgrum to the Solitude jail for now. The guards owe us a favor anyways. Just make sure to tell them I’ll be there within the next day or two to escort him back to Riften.” The request had left them confused, but still Brynjolf listened. He returned inside the shack for a moment to see a tied-up Virgrum and it took some will-power to not laugh in his face. He lifted him up over his shoulder and carried him to Solitude behind the others.

After cleaning up a bit, the three sat in the main area of the Temple of the Divines while Mercer was taken to a different room for healing and much needed rest. Zayra had requested to stay in the room with him, but was denied for reasons she did understand. However, that didn’t mean she was happy about it, but she decided to say nothing on the matter.

“So we’re taking Virgrum back to Riften with us?” Zayra asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

“That’s what he said,” Vex replied,” but I can’t figure out why.” In fact, it was puzzling to all. With what Virgrum did to not only Mercer but the guild as well, why would he want him so close to home? It was a question they wanted to ask him but weren’t given the chance.

“I have an idea or two about his reasoning,” Brynjolf admitted, yet he didn’t elaborate. Instead, he glanced over to the area where Mercer was being held. While they couldn’t see him, they would occasionally see priest walk in and out with potion vials and whispers to one another. They had assured them that he would be okay, but still a sense of dread lingered within them.

“I don’t get why Mercer just doesn’t make Virgrum rot in a jail cell for the rest of his life,” Vex told them.

“Maybe he fears that he’ll find his way out, just like last time.” The other two nodded at Zayra’s response, seeing as it was a possibility. Still, it didn’t answer the whole question.

“We all know Mercer always has a trick or two up his sleeve,” Brynjolf told them. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

The three sat in silence once more, preoccupied with their own thoughts. All wanted to return back to Riften, to the safety of their own city. Each were sick with the sight of Solitude and its surroundings, as it only sent shivers down their spines and made their faces red from anger. Everything was becoming too much, and while they could handle it for the most part, it left the completely exhausted.

A few more moments went by where nothing was said, just glances and sighs. Before they could further get lost within their thoughts, the younger of the two priest walked over to them.

"You may see him now,” Silana told them, “but please only one at a time, and not for too long either. He’s still weak and needs plenty of rest to heal properly.” She waited patiently as the three decided who would go. Vex made it clear that she had no desire to visit him, the other two knowing she meant no harm by it. Brynjolf then looked at Zayra, telling her to go and didn’t let her protest.

Following behind the woman, she was brought into a room where a few bed lied, but only one was occupied. Each had a side-table, some with more potion vials than the others. Mercer laid, eyes closed and softly breathing. He was finally cleaned up, his torso was naked with many fading and new scars, some areas covered up with bandages. The woman brought her a chair and placed it next to him, but he didn’t stir at the sound.

“Just don’t be too long,” the woman reminded her as she left.

She took a seat, gentry caressing the side of his face. Finally his eyes opened, and a weak, tiny smile formed once he saw it was her. His nose was set back in place, even if it still looked slightly crooked, and most of the swelling and discoloration from his face was now gone. However, a new scar took residence on his face, right above his left eyebrow.

“How are you feeling?” she softly asked, still touching his face.

“Like shit,” he admitted. “You’d think with how certain potions are supposed to help they’d taste better. I’m not even allowed to do anything strenuous if I wanna heal properly.” She could help but chuckle at his statement, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. “Glad you’re enjoying my pain.”

She stopped and sighed, removing her hand. Without saying a word, she took a few moments just to look at him again. “I’m sorry we didn’t find you sooner.”

He waved the comment off, moving his hand down to grab hers. “Don’t be,” he told her, giving her hand a light squeeze. “You three found me as soon as you could.” He let go of her hand and rested his own on his stomach, letting out a sigh. Moving was still a pain, but he knew he had to tread through it if he wanted to leave as soon as possible.  

“Still, you were gone for days before we started looking. I can’t help but feel responsible for a lot of what happened.” She stopped herself before she brought up her father, not wanting to dwell on him. There would be a time and a place for that, and this wasn’t it. “You wouldn’t be in this state if we found you sooner. I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” he told her, the words coming out harsher than the intended them to. There was more he wanted to say, but the look on her face told him not too. He’d upset her, but the situation at hand played a role in that as well. Instead, he dropped the subject. “Are the other two here?”

She nodded. “The priest only wanted one visitor at a time. Vex declined the offer and Brynjolf told me to go first. I guess he thought you’d want me to be the first friendly face you see.” She let out another sigh, knowing she had to ask the question the three had discussed earlier. He noticed and asked her what was on her mind. “Why are we bringing Virgrum back with us?”

“I have my reasoning,” he assured her, “and I promise you I’ll tell you all when we leave. Okay?”

She gave a silent nod, still confused. Before she could speak again, a knock filled their ears.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I know the red-head wants to see him as well,” Silana told her. It felt more like she was being kicked out, but again she understood the reasoning. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she got up and left.

~~~

It was a week before they allowed Mercer to leave. While he still wasn’t at perfect health, he was much better than when he first came. His ribs were healing nicely, and the swelling had gone down completely. Still, bruises covered him and his wounds hadn’t healed completely. Nevertheless, he wanted to leave and did so. There was work that needed to be done, and quickly.

During the early hours of the morning, the four walked to the Castle Dour, which is where Virgrum was being held. They were all tired, annoyed that they still were in Solitude. However, all knew that today was their final day, which brought them a slight amount of joy. Brynjolf and Zayra shared whispers while Mercer and Vex remained silent. That changed when they reached the doors.

“We’re here to retrieve Virgrum,” Mercer told the guards standing. They nodded and opened the door, allowing them to enter with one of the guards leading them to where he is being held. They walked through, getting glances from the Imperial Soldiers lingering and whispering about. All that did was make them hold their heads up high, telling the others they didn’t care for their comments.

Taking a flight of stairs down, they arrived in the dungeon. A few inmates sat in cells, either asleep or sitting completely jaded. In the cell at the far-end, Virgrum sat in his bed, picking at his skin. The guard went to unlock the door, which caused Virgrum to look up with an expression of annoyed disgust on his face. Mercer stopped him. He had requested that the door remained locked as they spoke just to ensure their safety. The guard nodded and stood to the side.

“What do you four want? Here to mock at the one in the cage like an animal?” His voice was harsh and he got up from his bed, walking closer to the door. It caused Mercer to smirk, but he didn’t speak. “Go on, laugh at me.”

“Actually I’m here to take you to Riften,” Mercer admitted. “You see, I think it’s my turn to play a little game.” The comment caused everyone else to raise an eyebrow, intrigued where he was going. “Jails too good for you, and it’s obvious you can easily find your way out. Or, at least your father can, but I digress. Yes, we’re taking you back to Riften but you’ll be making your stay in The Ratway Vault, and you will remain there for the time being.”

The other three thieves were still confused where this was going. Usually those in the vault are ones who paid them a hefty sum not to be found by others. It was a hiding spot, a safe-haven. So why would Mercer lock Virgrum down there? And does he mean by for the being?

“While I’m staying in my own home, I’ll be writing a letter to Rolimuth. You know, your father.” The comment made everyone go wide-eyed, some more than the others. “There I’ll give him a choice. He can either let you rot in jail or he can personally pick you up. So, your fate is at his doorstep.”

“That’s unfair!” Virgrum shouted, grabbing the bars. “You know how he is. He’ll leave me. Besides, if the letter is from you, he won’t even bother to pick it up.” A tiny tear fell from his eye, which made Mercer smirk.

“That’s unfair?” he mocked. “But what you did to me was? That’s funny.” He looked over at the guard, who took the hint and unlock the gate. The guard then quickly grabbed Virgrum, confining his hand so he couldn’t put up a fight.

"Fuck you Mercer,” he spat at him, trying to go at him but being held back by the guard. He was then handed over to Brynjolf and they were escorted out.

Zayra walked a little faster to catch up to Mercer. When she was next to him, she matched his pace. Part of her wanted to grab his hand, and she did brush against it, but stopped herself. “I would say that’s a little harsh, but given the circumstance maybe it isn’t harsh enough.” He looked over at her and shrugged, but didn’t say a word. “Do you think he’ll come for him?”

He gave a quick sigh. “Maybe. I think he will to be perfectly honest, but I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”


	6. Chapter 6

The travel back to Riften was mostly quiet, except from the occasional outburst from Virgrum. However, simple threats of leaving him for the wolves and other wildlife kept him silent. It took the entire day, as they didn’t stop for camp. It would be too risky, allowing Virgrum a chance to escape. Nevertheless, they arrived at Riften once the sun came up again.

The streets were quiet, with people setting up shop for when the day actually begins. A few birds chirped and sang, people’s hushed tones breaking through. Again, they got looks but still they ignored them. Deciding against the secret entrance, for obvious reasons, they took the long way through The Ratway. It was dark and dank, water dripping and a dead body in the corner.

It wasn’t a long walk before they entered The Ragged Flagon, and as always thieves lingered inside. Their heads perked up at the sight of the four walking inside, and confusion washed over their face when they saw Brynjolf carrying the annoyed Virgrum. Once they hit the main area, they started to go their separate ways.

Vex took her normal outpost, people moving towards her to ask the obvious questions. Brynjolf took Virgrum to The Ratway Vaults as promised, which also raised questions. Zayra and Mercer took themselves to the Cistern. Once inside, people glanced over with curiosity, but Mercer’s countenance told them not to come near.

They arrived at his desk, and he picked up the letter that laid in the middle. Skimming over it quickly, it brought a quick smile to his face, but it was gone in an instant. He said nothing on it, putting it in one of his pockets and then opening up the ledger that sat.

"So what are you gonna do now?” she asked, breaking the silence between them. He brought his gaze to hers, thinking for a moment.

“Things will be going back to normal,” he told her. She gave him a look, but he didn’t bother to explain anything.       

What even is normal down here she thought to herself. She gave another glance towards him, seeing how he’s healed over time. Still, he should’ve been at home right now, he needed sleep. In fact, they all did. Each one was exhausted. With a sigh, she popped the question. “Shouldn’t you be at home resting?”

He cocked an eyebrow and looked at her. “I need to be here to run the guild,” he reminded her.

A part of her wanted to say they survived the time being without him, but she knew that would only result in a fight. Yet before she could say anything, Brynjolf walked over and stood next to them. She then brought her eyes to him, speaking to him. “Can you knock some sense into him? Tell him to go home.”

Mercer went to speak but his second cut him off, “You are looking a little peaked, and considering what you’ve been through…” He trailed off when Mercer all but threw daggers at him with his eyes.

“I’m fine,” he stated, bringing his gaze back to his ledger. It was a hint for them to leave, but he knew they wouldn’t. The two stayed there, looking at him. He flinched when a hand touched his bad and started to lightly rub him. He didn’t move his eyes; it was a familiar touch.

"Go home,” she told him. “Brynjolf can manage down here.” He rolled his eyes at the comment as he shut the ledger.

“Rest is important for your recovery. Besides, I’ve done it before,” he reminded Mercer as he straightened his back. The look he got was intense and slightly annoyed. “It’ll only be for a few days,” he sighed.

A few more words were given on the subject by the concerned two, which only led to the other mumbling things that couldn’t be heard, his eyes at the ground. He finally brought his eyes up and his lips were in a thin line. “Fine,” he almost barked. “I’m leaving.” With no goodbyes, he walked over to the secret entrance to leave the underground to the surface.

~~~

Mercer’s eyes didn’t need to adjust as he stepped into the sunlight, the fresh air hitting him as well. They had just been out here moments before, and the constant feelings of the outdoors made him yearn for anywhere but. It was something he was never fond of, even as a child. Nevertheless, that isn’t something he wanted to think of right now, they were best left in the back of his mind.

While he didn’t want to say it out loud, the two were right. The pain he felt wasn’t exactly evident on his body, the swelling and bruising had gone down tremendously, but that didn’t mean it was gone. His ribs screamed and his sides ached, and he longed for his bed in the privacy of his own home. However, with the way his insomnia plagued him, he didn’t know if it was a possibility.

The only time he could fall asleep with ease was with her, and still sometimes it only lasted an hour or two.

On the subject of her, he still couldn’t get what Zayra had told him on the journey back home out of his mind. What she had did seemed childish and petty, and even wrong, yet he understood her reasoning. In fact, most people probably would. When night had fallen on one of their days in Solitude before they could return home, she took it upon herself to break into the Castle Dour. There, she found where they kept the wanted ledger and wrote Sebaelon down as well as description of him and a crime that he committed.

If or when they were going to arrest him nobody knew, but she told him it gave her a sense of satisfaction. He knew better than to judge her, as he wasn’t a model citizen in the slightest, but that didn’t mean he approved. At that time, the situation with Sebaelon was over and done with, and this in a way was adding fuel to the fire. Nevertheless, he understood her actions and in a way, that was more important than approving.

Once he reached Riftweald, he gave a few pieces of gold to his houseguard Vald, and told him to take the rest of the day off. The man couldn’t leave any faster. He wasn’t fond of the lout, and only hired him by Maven’s request. Still, he did his job and he did it right, and that’s the only thing that mattered.

Upon entering, he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He immediately laid on his bed, wincing at the slight pain he felt. Even though he was exhausted, he knew sleep wasn’t an option. It never was. Nevertheless, he did close his eyes to give him some sense of rest, but his mind didn’t stop racing.

A part of him still couldn’t wrap his head around the events that happened. The way it was all planned, the people who were involved, his kidnapping and torture, and the aftermath of it all. In a way, it seemed like a book or some story you tell children to keep them in line. It just didn’t seem real and yet it was, the marks on his body was proof.

Still, the aftermath was the part that lingered and he wasn’t thinking about his stay with the priest. No, the letter he was going to write to Rolimuth, his step-father. He didn’t exactly think it through, it was just a thought that kept returning to him. It was something that would hurt and last longer than any wound.

But what was he going to say?

Virgrum had a point, it was possible the letter would be left unread with him name on it. Since the day they met they were never on the best of terms. Verbal arguments would break out just about every day, and at night they would turn physical. When he was younger he couldn’t hold his own, but the older he got the more violent they got. Yet, the pain back then didn’t compare to what he was feeling now, but that’s because Rolimuth knew he had a line he couldn’t cross.

There were only two things he disliked about his mother Liseri. Marrying Rolimuth and allowing the abuse to go on. Then again, he didn’t know the hold she was under or even if she was blinded by love. Still, he never blamed her. She was his mother after all. She was the only person he trusted and felt safe with, and it would be a lie for him to say he didn’t miss her from time to time.

If there is anything he regrets regarding the night he left, it’s not telling her goodbye.

There’s no reason to dwell on that he thought to himself, still resting on his bed. He needed to figure out what he was going to write that would convince him to come, as well as how to make sure his letter doesn’t end up discarded. In all honesty, he didn’t want to kill Virgrum. It seemed like a waste and even too good for him. Mercer wanted him to feel humiliated just as he did. It only seemed fair.

He sighed as he sat up, resting his face in his hands. What he wanted to do was easier said than done, which was something he knew from the beginning yet chose to ignore. A lot of ideas seem better in the heat of the moment. Finally, he got out of his bed and stretched, walking over to a chair by the fireplace. From the table that sat in front, he picked up a book and a piece of parchment, and then took a seat. Before he got comfortable, he dipped him quill into the inkwell and then leaned back to start writing.

_Rolimuth,_

_How long has it been? 20, 25, 30 years? One tends to lose count of such things, especially when it involves being free from one’s clutches. As you can probably tell, it’s me Mercer, Liseri’s son. You know, the one you hated, argued with, and practically beat almost any chance you got. I’m guessing you probably thought I was dead, which is probably something that made you happy. I was finally out of your hair for good, just as you always wanted. But was the spontaneous event worth it? From what I’ve heard it changed my mother a lot, and I can guess that’s not something you were fond of._

_But I digress. You’re probably wondering why I’m writing to you. I’m guessing Virgrum left the homestead a while ago and maybe you had no clue where he’s been. Or maybe you did. Nevertheless, he’s been in Skyrim and becoming a painful thorn in not only my backside but my organization as well. It all started with a rigged job up in Windhelm, but I’m pretty sure you know all about that. We were able to get him sent to jail, and yet he got out shortly after. I can only image the cost._

_Then he showed up again, and actually had the balls to kidnap me and even torture me. I guess I can see where he learned that from. He even went to tell me his reasoning why, but I won’t bore you with that. He’s just like you, so the reasoning’s should be clear. Anyways, I’m not writing this letter to inform you one your son’s actions, but more on mine._

_Virgrum in now in The Ratway Vaults, which is underground in Riften. This is also near where my organization works from. Now he’s gonna be there for the time being because of everything he’s done, but I don’t exactly want him to stay. I don’t plan to kill him, his blood on my hands means nothing to me. Besides, as many in my organization has said, death is too good for him. Yet, if it comes down to that then I will. Maybe it’s what you want._

_You do have a say in the matter. If you want him alive and free, then come here. Come to Skyrim and go to Riften. Then ask others where you can find The Ratway Vaults, surely someone can lead you in the right direction. And then I’ll release him to your custody, and you better make sure I never see him again._

_You have a month. If I don’t see you, then I’ll kill him._

_-Mercer Arinand_

He put everything down on the table. It felt weird writing his original surname instead of the one he gave himself, but it was the only way to ensure Rolimuth knew it was him and not just someone playing a childish prank. He debated getting up, as another idea popped into his head while he was writing. It would be a way to make sure the letter was opened.

If he were to write a letter to his mother, and simply placed the one to his step-father inside, there’s no doubt in his mind that it would be opened. With that in mind, he picked the letter back up and folded it, writing for Rolimuth’s eyes only on it. He then picked up another paper and dipped his quill and started writing again.

~~~

It’s been two and a half weeks since Mercer sent the letter off, and now he played the waiting game until Rolimuth showed, if he decided to that is. Sick of bedrest, he took his position of Guildmaster back and everything was beginning to fall back into place. Spring was on its way, and he was working on a heist for the guild to complete when the time came. It was the distraction he needed.

As he was putting the finishing touches on one part, he could hear footsteps coming towards him. He recognized them, and when he looked up he was greeted with Zayra’s smiling face.

“It’s nice seeing you back down here,” she told him. “I have to admit; it was getting pretty lonely without you here.” It was a playful tone, and she even saw a faint smile on his lips, but as always it was gone in an instant.

He put the plans into a drawer and gave her his full attention. “Anywhere is better than being bedridden in my own home,” he admitted. She poked fun at him, saying even in an abandoned shack, which he only rolled his eyes at. “You know what I mean.”

Nodding, she stepped closer to him, putting her hand on his. He waited a moment before he pulled back, giving her an eye. There were too many people down here for them to show that form of affection, or any form for that matter. Even if the majority of the guild suspected their relationship, that didn’t mean they could become open about it. While he didn’t care about the opinions of others, they weren’t exactly an item. They were just occasional lovers and that’s that.

At least that’s what they continued to tell themselves.

She let out an awkward cough. “So, what were you working on?”

"A heist for the spring. We do all our big heist then,” he informed her. Before either one could say anything else, Vex was coming towards them.

"Mercer, there’s a man Maul brought into the Flagon looking for you. Really angry fellow and causing a scene. He said you wrote him a letter. I’m guessing that’s Rolimuth?” Vex asked, which he nodded.  He got out from behind his desk and followed her, with Zayra trailing behind.

Once he entered the Flagon, he was accosted by Rolimuth. He was a taller man with short greying hair, wearing clothes of nobility. “Where is he you little fucker?” he viciously barked at him. Mercer said nothing, only raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed. “Answer me.”

Zayra leaned over to Mercer and whispered. “I guess we all now know where Virgrum gets his attitude.” The observation almost made him laugh, but it did make him smirk.

“After all these years I don’t even get a proper greeting? What a shame.” His tone was completely sarcastic, which made the other’s snarl grow. With that, Mercer eyed Brynjolf and motioned him to the other door, telling him to get Virgrum. “You can at least say please.”

“I don’t have to say anything to you, you ingrate.” The venom dripping from his voice made everyone stop and stare. It was hard not to. Everyone was intrigued with the words being spewed. “If anything, you should be on your knees apologizing and begging for forgiveness.” The comment made everyone cock a confused eyebrow.

“You really haven’t changed,” Mercer noted. “Then again, one can’t expect much from someone like you.” The final words were harsh, like a dagger cutting at the skin. It appears he has some pent-up frustration and anger towards the man, but doesn’t want to completely lose his stoic appearance.

The man took a step closer to him. “Watch your tongue Arinand, your mother isn’t here to save you. Oh wait, I heard you changed your surname. Frey now isn’t it? Ashamed of your past?”

“I have nothing to be ashamed of Rolimuth,” he told him. You’re the one who should be ashamed he thought but he kept that comment to himself. Yet before he could say anything else, his step-father spoke again.

“That’s where you’re wrong Mercer. In fact, you have nothing but shame. You’re nothing but a failure, both now and then. How can you call yourself a leader when you run an organization of thieves? Where is the nobility in being a thief?” he questioned. He had finally taken a step back from Mercer, but still it felt as if they were in a close bubble with everyone standing on the outside watching and waiting for what would happen next.

"Why are you so obsessed with nobility? The matter at ha-”

“Because you took that away from me!” Rolimuth quickly retaliated in a form of a yell, interrupting Mercer who was taken aback. “I took you in and how did you repay me? By stealing from just about everyone in Camlorn. Do you know what that did to me? My reputation?”

Mercer rolled his eyes. “Yes, Virgrum told me everything while he was beating me senseless.”

“I wasn’t finished,” Rolimuth spat. “Do you know how many years it took me to earn my respect back? I still am not at the same stature I was before, and it’s all because of you. No matter what I do or who I pay off, no one can erase the memories of you.”

“Save me the sob story, I really don’t care,” Mercer told him. Hurry up Brynjolf he thought to himself, this is going to get ugly faster than he anticipated. “You didn’t deserve it in the first place, you got everything from your wealth. Besides, there’s a difference between respect and fear.” he reminded him.

The comment made Rolimuth snap, and he attempted to shove Mercer to the ground. He stumbled back, but was kept on his feet by Zayra. She whispered concern in his ear, which he only gave a quick nod. The other members in the Flagon ghosted their hands by their weapons, ready to move if needed by Mercer.

“Respect and fear? The only way you can get these mindless simpletons to blindly follow you is by fear. You are far from a man to respect. If only Liseri would’ve dropped you off at that orphanage like I suggested in the first place then I wouldn’t have had to waste my time then like I’m doing now,” he told him. His anger and annoyance was growing by the second. “I swear, your mother was a smart woman except when it came to you. You were everything to her, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t change that. I should be her everything, not you. I don’t get how a mother could still love a son like you after all you’ve done.”

The comments made Mercer’s hand ball into fist, and everyone noticed. All the thieves were just waiting for the word to attack, but each knew it wouldn’t come. They were thieves, not killers. Zayra on the other hand wrapped one of her hands around his wrist, making an attempt to hold him back. While keeping it hidden, she rubbed her thumb up and down the area trying to keep him calm.

Nevertheless, Rolimuth noticed but didn’t say anything audible. He only mumbled a few words, one of the sounding close to harlot. She did pull her hand back, and started to take a few steps forward. Mercer stopped her by moving his arm in front of her, giving her a look.

It was becoming all too quiet, but finally Brynjolf returned with Virgrum in hand. He was looking worse for wear, but all thought it was a show for his father. He shoved the man to his father, and instantly started complaining.

“Father, you should’ve seen the conditions I was in. They kept me locked up like I was some kind of rabid animal. It was disgusting, revolting even.” He made his breathing stagger, acting as if they treated him the way he treated Mercer. It was an act that no one was buying, not even Rolimuth, who shoved his son away.

“Shut up, I don’t wanna hear it,” he told him, which caused Virgrum to all but cower. “This is as much your fault as it is his, and I shouldn’t need to explain why.” He took another step towards Mercer, looking down at him. “The day you die will be a blessing.”

Mercer scoffed. “And yet I’m the one who instills fear. You might have your wealth but you see who has the respect here. Now, get the fuck out of my guild, and if I ever see Virgrum again you’ll only a have a lifeless body to take home. I’m done playing games with him.”

With a fading snarl, he turned around and was about to leave. An empty table was next to him, and he reached into his pockets and placed a tiny package on it. “Your mother wanted you to have this,” he told him and then he grabbed his son by the arm and left, not even bidding farewell. However, a few of the guild members did throw insults their way.

When the door shut and they were finally gone, the guild quieted down for a moment as Mercer went toward the box. He picked it up and looked at Brynjolf, telling him he was in charge for the rest of the day. With that he left, and everyone went back to what they were doing. After a few hours passed, Zayra left too.

~~~

Knocking on his door, she used her time waiting for an answer to think. She realized that throughout this entire ordeal, and even when it came to the rigged job, she never asked Mercer about the family he left behind in High Rock. With what had happened, it made her curious about his mother and his step-family. Nevertheless, that wasn’t he reason for seeing him. She just wanted to make sure he was okay about what had happened in the Flagon. The questions that lingered in her head would only be asked if the time was right.

Before Zayra could knock again, the door finally opened and she was met with Mercer. He was out of his guild attire and wearing only black pants and boots. Stepping aside, he let her in. “What are you doing here?” he questioned, his voice slightly groggy.

“I just wanted to check up on you,” she answered. She watched as he rubbed his eye, like you do when you awake from slumber. “I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

He dismissed the apology. “I wasn’t asleep,” he told her. “It just some lingering exhaustion from all that’s happened.” She nodded, sympathizing with what he felt. He got closer to her, looking at her with question eyes. “Now, why are you really here?” She raised an eyebrow at him, looking somewhat offended. He sighed. “Look, I know you care about me but I can tell in your voice there’s something else.”

“What was your childhood like?” she asked deciding not to beat around the bush. He let out another sigh and walked into the dining room, which she followed. In there, he took a sip from something in a goblet and then began to explain.

“I don’t remember much from when my father was alive, only than I was happy. However, after his death my mother didn’t know what she was going to do. She ended up falling into the arms of the first man who showed interest for more than one night, and that was Rolimuth. Shortly after they got married and we left the small village to live in to Camlorn with him and his children. Obviously you know Virgrum, but I also have an older step-sister named Sonji. A few years later I had a younger sister named Jeaia and brother named Erismod.

“I had a new life in Camlorn. The house I lived in was much bigger than any home I’d ever seen before, and it even had a few maids, a cook, and two stewards. I had new clothes and weapons at my disposal, and even a spot in the nearby mages college. To simply put, I had everything and I threw it away because I didn’t care. Since it was all from Rolimuth, I wanted it far from me as possible.

"As you can probably tell, we never got along. He’s always hated me from the beginning, and every day we fought. A few of the scars I have are from him, but that’s not the point. The only thing that kept him from killing me or throwing me out on the streets was my mother, and she was the only reason I stayed for as long as I did. I hated that man more than anything. I still question what my mother saw in him.

“I made it my goal to piss him off and ruin his life, which led to me stealing. It gave me this rush that I’ve never had before, and gave me a thirst for more. It started out with smalls things first, a few coins here and a silver ring there. I then became almost obsessed with the lifestyle of a thief, and taught myself all the tricks of the trade. Though, I will admit I had some help with those near me with similar interests.

“I became bored with the life I had down there, which I think is another reason I continued to steal. It gave me something to do, a way to keep me far from his as possible. I was only caught a few times, but none of the brought any real punishment. I was able to keep them hush about it with apologies and returning what I took. However, when Virgrum caught me that’s a different story.

“He blackmailed me with more septims than I could ever get my hands on at that time. I never understood why he wanted so much, seeing as his father always gave him what he wanted, but I digress. It was either pay him a hefty sum or he was going to tell Rolimuth. That night I packed two knapsacks and left without looking back. I didn’t tell anyone goodbye.”

He was quiet for a moment, and Zayra took a few steps toward him. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly from behind. She could tell there was more behind his story, but decided not to say anything about it. They both took a moment to cherish this embrace, and when she let go he turned around.

“I guess to make this long story short, I was a selfish child who threw his new life away for no reason other than I hated my step-father. I ruined his life in more ways than one, and I’m proud of it. Yet, that also means I indirectly ruined my mothers.” With that, his eyes glanced towards the table where the unopened packaged laid. “And still she misses me.”

Zayra looked up at him. “Mercer, you’re far from perfect but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve some form of closure. Open it,” she told him. She grabbed him by the hand and practically dragged him to the table. He took a seat, and she leaned down on him, draping her arms around his neck and resting her hands on his chest.

He picked up the small box and opened it, pulling out the letter the resided in it. Unfolding it, he read it to himself as she read from over his shoulder.

_My Son,_

_I don’t think you can understand the emotions running through me right now. I’m overjoyed to hear from you after all these years. I had almost given up hope that you were alive, and yet here you are writing a letter to me. I only wish it was under better circumstances._

_While Rolimuth told me nothing, I was able to sneak a peek at the letter you wrote to him. I’m deeply sorry for what Virgrum did to you and your organization. I can only imagine the burden it placed on you, but to be honest I don’t want to talk about him. This letter is for us._

_So you grew up to be a leader? I always knew you were destined for something better than your life at home. And now you work out of Riften in Skyrim? I’ve visited there once in my younger years, such a beautiful place. However, I do know what organization stems from there by a little research of my own, but I don’t judge you. It’s what you were always good at from what I heard from the locals. Just know that I’m proud of you no matter what._

_I won’t lie, it’s hard to imagine you as anything other than my seventeen-year-old boy, seeing as that was the last time I saw you. I visit between us would be nice as you suggested, but maybe having me coming to Skyrim would be easier than you returning home. Do not get me wrong, I would love to have you come over and your other siblings miss you as well, it’s just Rolimuth and Virgrum I’m worried about. I’m sure you can understand. Besides, getting out of here for some time would be nice. Sure knows I have the time and coin._

_I was going to ask you questions regarding the events that made you leave, however those are best saved for in person. I’ve had years to think about your relationship with Rolimuth and how it strained ours, and I have some blame in that. I know how he treated you and yet I allowed that to happen. It’s just that I wanted a better life for you, and sadly there was a cost that I wanted to act like wasn’t happening. I think a part of me thought it would stop eventually, and then I just turned a blind eye._

_All I can say is I’m sorry Mercer, and I hope you can find it in yourself to truly forgive me._

_However, let us try not to dwell on such sad events. You mentioned a girl named Zayra and she sounds lovely from what you wrote. I would love to hear more about her and what you two possibly have in store for the future. Maybe she could be preset for a future visit? Of course if that’s okay with the two of you._

_Ah, there’s more I want to say but I don’t want this letter being too long. Besides, most of what I want to say would be better in person. Hopefully this letter reaches you and please write back so I know you got it._

_-Your Loving Mother_

Mercer placed the letter down, and the two were silent for a moment. It was then when Zayra kissed his cheek, which caused him to look at her.

“So you told your mother about me? And here I thought we were just occasional lovers, she jested.

“Even so, you’re still a part of my life,” he informed her. Besides, you know that’s slowly changing even if we don’t know how to say it he thought to himself.

What he didn’t know was that she was thinking something similar, and like him didn’t know how to bring it up. Some things are better left unsaid.

She moved herself from him, giving him the chance to get up yet he didn’t. Instead, he leaned forward and placed his hand back in the box, picking up what also was inside. It was a necklace with a silver clasp at the end of black fabric. The pendent that rested at the bottom was also silver with two small emeralds inside it.

Before Zayra could ask what it was, Mercer spoke up to break their silence. “My mother got this for me shortly after she married Rolimuth. She said it reminded her of my eyes and she couldn’t find a reason to not buy it.” He finally got up and walked over to her, motioning for her to turn around. When she did, he brought the necklace over her face, bringing it down so the pendent rested on her chest. She helped him by moving her hair so he could clasp the one side to the other. “I want you to have it,” he told her.

A small blush rose on her cheeks as she turned around to look at him. Her fingers touched the pendent that now rested on her. “Thank you, but why?” It wasn’t that she hated it or anything, in fact she liked it. She was just curious about his reasoning, with it being him.

“Because I do,” he told her with a shrug. She didn’t question it and instead smiled, leaning up to kiss the tip of his nose. The show of affection made him smile for a second.

Nothing else was said as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him. Their lips touched and their eyes closed, embracing the moment at hand. It wasn’t long before he picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, and they headed upstairs.

They had some lost time to make up for.


End file.
